


Курсант Куросаки Ичиго, опять вы нарушаете дисциплину!

by Shurshunka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куросаки Ичиго умер, и его отправили учиться. <br/>Написано по мотивам заявки с инсайда: постканон, Ичиго или совсем убили или так умер, но он шинигами и его отправляют в Академию — потому что положено. Хочу офигевание студентов и преподов с новичка к которому капитаны таскаются, банкай имеется и вообще чего он здесь забыл? А если потом еще и слухи о его подвигах распространятся. Короче чего-то юморного и позитивного.<br/>Прости, заказчик, автора потянуло немного не туда</p>
            </blockquote>





	Курсант Куросаки Ичиго, опять вы нарушаете дисциплину!

1

— Прошу садиться. Я куратор вашей группы, капитан Кучики Бьякуя. Как вы, возможно, знаете, после войны в Готее остро не хватает бойцов, поэтому отбор в отряды будет происходить в процессе обучения. Вы должны приложить максимум усилий для освоения программы в сжатые сроки. Капитаны и лейтенанты будут присутствовать на занятиях в удобное для себя время. Надеюсь, никому здесь не нужно объяснять, что это значит. Курсант Куросаки Ичиго!

— Привет, Бьякуя.

— «Куратор Кучики» или «капитан Кучики», пожалуйста, и вставайте, когда к вам обращается старший по званию. Я крайне не рад видеть вас здесь.

— А я-то как не рад.

— По зандзюцу у вас индивидуальная программа. Группа, на тренировочную площадку номер двенадцать, курсант Куросаки — в распоряжение капитана Зараки.

— Что?!

— Вы стали плохо слышать, курсант Куросаки? В распоряжение капитана Зараки Кенпачи для занятий зандзюцу.

— О, нет.

— Правильный ответ: «Слушаюсь, капитан Кучики».

— Бьякуя, ты зануда!

— Если капитан Зараки вас не убьет, это сделаю я. За пренебрежение установленным обращением.

— Куратор Кучики, вы зануда. Так лучше?

— Постарайтесь, чтобы он вас не убил, курсант Куросаки. Не лишайте меня этого удовольствия.

2

— Ты! Какого хрена ты дал себя убить! Ты разучился драться?

— Это был не бой, это была… а, черт! Кенпачи, ты псих! Это была авария! Никто ничего не смог бы сделать!

— Нападай! Нападай в полную силу!

— А я что делаю?!

— Спишь! Нападай, или я нарублю тебя в начинку для онигири!

— Бан-кай!

— Ха-а! Это уже лучше! Дерись, Ичиго!

3

— Черт. Думал, он правда меня на фарш порубит.

— Да, наш капитан все такой же бешеный. А со мной не хочешь подраться, Ичиго?

— О боги! Все вы психи. Давай не сегодня, Иккаку? Расскажи лучше, что здесь у вас нового.

— Тогда надо послать Юмичику за саке. Ты ведь не торопишься?

— Куда мне теперь торопиться. 

— Вот и отличненько. Тебя тут многие хотели видеть. Отметим встречу.

4

— Курсант Куросаки Ичиго!

— О боги, Бьякуя. Зачем так орать?

— «Куратор Кучики», и извольте встать, когда к вам обращается старший по званию. Разрешите поинтересоваться, почему вы с утра в таком виде?

— Куратор Кучики, вы зануда. Вы ведь сами там были.

— Курсант Куросаки, если вы не умеете пить так, чтобы с утра быть в порядке, будьте добры, в дальнейшем воздержитесь от вечеринок.

— Слушаюсь. 

— Группа, тренировочная площадка номер пять, курсант Куросаки, в распоряжение капитана Абарая для отработки банкая.

— Слушаюсь.

— Напьетесь — убью обоих.

5

— Да ладно тебе, два глотка, хуже не будет.

— Хуже уже точно не будет. Давай. Значит, ты теперь капитан, поздравляю.

— Сволочь ты, Ичиго.

— Да ну? Твое здоровье.

— Ну да. Ты не представляешь, какой это ад. Слушай, пошли ко мне лейтенантом, а? Хочешь, прямо сегодня?

— И где здесь подвох? Бумажки, тренировки, совещания?

— Э-э…

— Ясно. Я бы лучше рядовым. И так, чтобы в Каракуру.

— С ума сошел, рядовым. С банкаем и при такой силе. Привет, Рукия, иди к нам!

— Рукия! Я так рад… эй, какого черта ты всегда дерешься?!

— Какого черта ты умер! Придурок!

— Ну, умер, бывает. Ну, извини. Дура, реветь-то зачем? Каждый раз, как мы видимся, ты дерешься и плачешь. Выпей лучше с нами. На, держи. За встречу.

6

— Капитан Абарай. Курсант Куросаки. Предполагается, что вы сейчас отрабатываете банкай. Лейтенант Кучики, позвольте поинтересоваться, что вы здесь делаете?

— Брат…

— Помогает отрабатывать банкай, не видишь, что ли? Бьякуя, ну не будь ты таким занудой. Все у меня отлично с банкаем, а Рукия новости из Каракуры рассказала. Слушай, отпусти хоть на день, а? С ребятами поговорю, Иноуе успокою, Карин…

— Курсант Куросаки, ваше дело сейчас осваивать учебную программу в как можно более сжатые сроки. Каракура без вас не рухнет, там все спокойно. Лейтенант Кучики передаст ваши приветы. Вставайте, берите занпакто. Я сам проверю ваше «все отлично».

7

— Брешешь.

— Да чтоб я сдох, сам видел! Капитан Абарай, капитан Кучики, лейтенант Кучики и этот Куросаки!

— И вчера какая-то вечеринка.

— А завтра он пойдет тренироваться с Мадараме Иккаку из Одиннадцатого.

— Вот именно! Кто он вообще такой? Зандзюцу по индивидуальной программе с капитаном Зараки! Отработка банкая! Кто-нибудь слышал о курсантах с банкаями? Лучшие офицеры Готея счастливы с ним потренироваться!

— О курсантах с занпакто тоже никто не слышал.

— Что он вообще здесь забыл? Чему такого учить?

— Начальству виднее.

— А я слышал, что вчера у командующего капитаны чуть не передрались за право взять его к себе.

— Брешешь.

— А я слышал…

— Эй, ребята. Я бы на вашем месте побеспокоился, чтобы Куросаки этого ничего не слышал. А то как бы он не вздумал отрабатывать банкай на нас.

8

— Группа, сегодня мы начинаем практическую отработку кидо. Путь разрушения. Мишени вы видите. По списку.

— Капитан Кучики, можно вопрос?

— Вопросы вы должны были задавать на теоретических занятиях, курсант Куросаки.

— Я знаю теорию. У меня все еще проблемы с контролем силы. Так ли обязательно кидо, если я все равно не использую его в бою?

— Курсант Куросаки. Разумеется, если вы собираетесь и в дальнейшем сражаться в своем неповторимом стиле «пру напролом, ни о чем не думая», кидо вам не пригодится. Но осмелюсь заметить, что толку от вас в таком случае будет… хм. Как всегда. Мишени вы видите, вперед. Группа, отойти к краю площадки, выставить защитные барьеры. Позвольте поинтересоваться, курсант Куросаки, чего вы ждете?

— Хадо тридцать три… А, черт! Бьякуя, ты цел?

— Какая трогательная забота. Дополнительные занятия, курсант Куросаки.

— Бьякуя!

— Да, я цел. А вы отправляетесь в распоряжение Четвертого отряда. И никаких «за встречу», курсант Куросаки! Проверю.

9

— Хадо тридцать три… Бьякуя, а почему ты не проверил? Ну, вчера, когда мы в Четвертом отряде…

— Надоело с тобой напиваться, Куросаки. Будто я и так не знаю. Сконцентрируйся. На тебя полигонов не напасешься. Руки неправильно держишь. Надо вот так.

— Бьякуя…

— В чем дело?

— Нет, ничего. У тебя горячие руки.

— А какими они должны быть? Не отвлекайся.

— Хадо тридцать три… Бьякуя, знаешь, я рад, что тебе не надоело со мной возиться.

— Кто сказал, что не надоело?

— Ну, возишься же.

— Куросаки, мишени вон там.

— Зануда. Хадо тридца… Черт!

— Куросаки. Сказать, что у тебя проблемы с контролем — это сильно преуменьшить.

10

— Группа, прошу садиться, курсант Куросаки, ко мне. Группа, сегодня мы говорим о вайзардах и арранкарах. Я приглашал капитана Хирако присоединиться к нам, но у него дела, так что учебным пособием побудет Куросаки.

— Бьякуя!

— Что за возмущение, курсант Куросаки? Надевайте маску и давайте покажем вашим товарищам небольшой учебный бой. И, позвольте напомнить, «капитан Кучики».

— На теме с квинси ты тоже возьмешь меня в учебные пособия?

— Маску, Куросаки. Цвети, Сенбонзакура.

— Бан-ка-ай!

11

— Я не понял, причем тут мы с Зангецу? Ты сам предложил. Ну, подумаешь, позанимаемся на свежем воздухе, пока ремонт. Лето. Знаешь, Бьякуя, в другой раз выбирай учебные пособия, как бы это сказать, сообразуясь с нормами безопасности!

— Куросаки, ты зануда.

— Да ну!

— Ты вообще представляешь себе величину годового бюджета Академии?

— А, так ты решил на мне сэкономить! Прекрасно. Продолжай в том же духе, будет, по крайней мере, весело.

— Куросаки. Сэкономить я решил на настоящем Пустом. Хотя…

— Нет! Даже не предлагай! Бьякуя, обо мне уже и так по Академии страшилки ходят, ты это знаешь?

— Конечно, знаю. Лично проконтролировал. Полезно для авторитета, пользуйся.

— Ну ты… Ну ты и гад, Кучики Бьякуя!

— Не стоит благодарности, Куросаки Ичиго. Между прочим, имей в виду, к Зараки я тебя не отпущу.

— Что?

— Я говорю, что на запрос направить курсанта Куросаки Ичиго для прохождения практики в Одиннадцатый отряд ответил отказом. В Шестом тоже есть места для практикантов. Так понятнее?

— Даже не знаю, что сказать. Ты спас меня от ежедневного «давай подеремся», зато будешь вдалбливать в башку инструкции?

— Тебе все еще нужно тренировать кидо.

— И банкай.

— И банкай, Куросаки. Только не с Ренджи.

12

— Вынужден признать, что ты был прав. Твои попытки применить кидо в бою опасней для своих, чем для врага.

— А я говорил. Эй, тебя задело?! Бьякуя!

— Ерунда. Вон еще Пустой, вперед, Куросаки.

— Бьякуя!

— Курсант Куросаки! Работайте, это ваша практика, а не моя!

— А-а-а!

— Ну конечно. Стиль капитана Зараки. Чему я его учил все это время?

13

— Бьякуя.

— Куросаки?

— Ты всех практикантов водишь в гости?

— А ты как думаешь? Сюда.

— Ого. А у тебя здесь красиво.

— Не знал, что ты ценитель. Прежде всего, здесь безопасно тренироваться.

— Уверен?

— Если и нет, никого не заденем. Цвети, Сенбонзакура.

— Бан-ка-ай!

— Так. Уже лучше.

— Бьякуя, ну ты…

— Лучше помолчи, Куросаки. Не трать дыхания. Через минуту повторим.

— Знаешь, у тебя в самом деле красиво. Когда Сенбонзакура — еще красивей.

— Не знал, что в тебе есть зачатки хорошего вкуса.

— Да, по мне не скажешь. Ну так ты с первого взгляда тоже…

— На этом лучше замолчи, Куросаки. Готов?

— Давай.

14

— Показываю еще раз. Руки — вот так. Концентрация…

— Бьякуя, ты уверен?

— В чем?

— Что я сумею сконцентрироваться, когда ты дышишь мне в затылок и практически обнимаешь.

— Если не сумеешь, плохой из тебя боец.

— Хм. Ладно, попробую. Хадо тридцать три…

— Руки!

— Черт. Извини.

— Еще раз.

— Бьякуя, у тебя такой красивый сад… был. Может, все-таки на полигон?

— Мой сад, чем хочу, тем здесь и занимаюсь. Еще раз, Куросаки. И концентрируйся уже наконец.

— Я пытаюсь!

— Пытайся дальше.

— Черт. Бьякуя, ты…

— Не трать дыхания. Не на слова.

— А… м-м… Бьякуя, черт тебя дери, что это было?

— А на что это было похоже?

— Знаешь, ну… Не то чтобы я был против, но ты все еще уверен, что мы пришли сюда тренироваться?

— Если ты не против, то не все ли равно?

15

— Бьякуя.

— Ичиго?

— Ты так и не попытался вдолбить в меня ни одной инструкции.

— Работа капитана, Куросаки Ичиго, предполагает правильное распределение сил. В частности, абсолютно незачем тратить время на бесполезные действия. Запомни, пригодится.

— С кидо, по-моему, тоже все было довольно бесполезно.

— Я так не думаю.

— М-м… Знаешь, на самом деле я тоже. Целуешься ты здорово. И все остальное тоже, э-э, здорово. Но в кидо я так и не продвинулся.

— А еще ты так и не научился связно выражать свои мысли. Тебя еще учить и учить.

— Не то чтобы ты был против.

— Из тебя отвратительный ученик. Но я постараюсь.  



End file.
